


The world fell apart

by hiddendaisy1821



Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt Matt Murdock, Kingpin is back, The world is ending, and Matt is about to give it all up, but there are a few of very annoying people in his life that won't let him, disfunctional family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddendaisy1821/pseuds/hiddendaisy1821
Summary: “You're an idiot Murdock,” a voice called next to him. He knew it well. She stood there regarding him and then with a sigh went to help him. “You're lucky I like idiots.”





	The world fell apart

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble to celebrate the fact that the show is premiering in less then a week, can you guys believe it? Beware it's pretty dark, because I can't write happy fics to save my life but hope you like it anyway. And as usual I own noting but the idea.

It hurt to think about it. It always did on the days like these. Rain and gray, nothing but the smell of concrete in his mind.

He could almost taste it on his tongue, how odd it felt to be here and now. 

The small bench was soaked from rain but he didn't mind, making himself comfortable there.

A sigh escaped him as he hunched forward resting his hands on his knees. He really didn't expect things to go this way. Years back and still here. Still hurts.

All of it gone.

“I see another soul in need of guidance.”

He doesn't need to look up to know who it is. He never did.

“Not tonight father.”

The words spill over his lips as rain slowly drizzles on his shoulders. The soft taps on the open umbrella of the man next to him the only noise on this late night.

The reverent seemed satisfied to spend time with him without saying a word. Maybe that was all he needed these days.

“I am sad for flowers because of this weather. They will get ruined.”

Matt didn't mind it his everyday chat. Anything to get his mind of it.

“Don't worry father, I'm sure the new ones will bloom in time.”

An affirmative sound came from the man in black, but he was still lapsed in silence.

Matt simply relished a small respite - the cool droplets of rain soothing his broken body. The suit was visibly torn in many places, blood washed away.

“I don't think they will ever be the same Matthew.”

A cough and a laugh escaped him at the same time before he calmed his lungs. Soon he hissed as the coughs rocked his body.

“Now on that, we agree.”

A gunshot could be heard in the distance followed by the sirens wailing. He could sense the man wanting to say something, help him perhaps. He knew better. Now, when it was too late.

 

“Matthew I feel that you...”

Before he could continue Matt stopped him.

“No father.”

The rain slowly stopped but they still remained where they were. Matt groaned as he tried to get up before falling back on the bench.

The reverent looked lost, not knowing how to help him. The mask that was always present on his face was gone. Rumpled and lost is all that was left on his tired face.

“Where's your mask Matthew?”

Matt said nothing, because the memory was still fresh behind his eyes. Karen, vibrant and so full of life loosening the grip on his hand and yet tightening the one on his heart, as her body remained twisted on the pavement. The mask was left beside her as he closed her eyes and prayed for her relief.

They’ve lost.

“Kingpin won.”

The umbrella clattered to the ground, the only thing to break the stillness. The reverent, after a small prayer, stumbled right next to Matt on the bench.

“What now, my son?”

Matt could still feel every broken bone in his body and he felt so exhausted. His heart and his mind refused to cooperate so he was just going through the motions.

“Now I get back up and try again.”

Even the man of fate beside him seemed shocked.

“But how... you can barely sit without losing consciousness?”

Matt almost felt amused at his surprise. For him there was nothing else. Frank was right in one sense. When he knocked them down, they stayed down.

“This is nothing, just a flesh wound.”

A humorless laugh followed as he slowly stood up and limped down the street. He heard the man stand up and say, “God won't protect the foolish Matthew. See reason.”

His feet thudded beneath him as he limped towards the sounds of violence. 

"Sorry padre, but I am beyond that."

With that he walked away. His vision blurred as he leaned on the wall for support.

“You're an idiot Murdock,” a voice called next to him. He knew it well.

“I am aware of that Miss Jones.”

She stood there regarding him and then with a sigh went to help him.

“You're lucky I like idiots.”

He groaned as she pulled his hand over her shoulders. It was too late, but he was glad that she was there. It meant they were also here.

“Lucky me.”

She laughed as she moved him slowly.

“Lucky you I know two more idiots to go down this road with you.”

“Hey now!”

He heard shouting in the background and felt hope for the first time in a while. He didn't have family or friends left. Nothing to fight for, except the knowledge that it was the right thing to do.

Also he had these idiots to help him along, might as well be there for them.

“Didn't think you guys would show up.”

He heard them next to him, steps sure and strong. Like real heroes.

“Come on man, where else would we be?”

"Exactly Matt. I am the immortal Iron fist. It is my duty..."

“Shut up Danny,” Jessica quipped, her tone was laced with annoyance. 

The smoke hit him first and he felt them all stop.

"Sweet Christmas," escaped Luke and he almost smiled. They were in hell alright, but with these guys he'd walk right into it.

One last time.


End file.
